1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method of manufacturing a compound film.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a titanium oxynitride film has been manufactured by a sputtering method (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-140636